


The Golden Side of Love

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki centered, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: request by: dropsofkink. Well, I actually got inspired by your "Darker shade of love" series, and I thought that the reader (Y/N or however you want to write it) is expected to hook up with Thor. Not that he's supposed to marry her but he got his sight on her and he usually get whoever he wants, but the reader is interested in Loki instead and Loki just loves that because otherwise Thor is always the favorite and so on. Love from Loki's side too, since I'm a hopeless romantic but you get the idea?





	The Golden Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I get the idea, ghehe.

Loki sat back in his chair, the hard wood of the cheap item cutting into his back and making him feel uncomfortable. He had never been one to go to a tavern out of free will but every once in a while Thor managed to drag him along with the excuse that he needed to get out and take his nose out of the dusty books he was reading.

Loki always huffed at his rude remark, for he enjoyed his books, but he had to admit that sometimes he had to get out of the four walls of the palace - even though he never felt confined because the place was so big - to get some fresh air.

But the air lingering in the tavern was anything but fresh and he remembered why he hated getting out here so much. The place was too crowded, too loud, the laughter and frivolous mirth of the patrons making his ears ring and his nose wrinkle in disgust at their blatant advances toward each other.

With a sigh Loki took a swig from his mead. Last glass and he would be out of here! He had already stayed long enough to be done with Thor and his friends who were constantly jesting him and testing his patience.

And his patience was wearing _very_ thin.

Suddenly Fandral came into view, one arm wrapped around a beautiful woman, in the other hand holding a glass of mead which was filled to the brim. He was a little tipsy and staggered towards their little group, bumping against Loki in his wake and almost spilling his drink over the God of Mischief. Loki scowled at him but Fandrall didn’t seem to notice - or didn’t care - his aim for Thor.

“Thor! Have you met this lovely lady?” he asked him cheerful as he sat down next to him.

Thor looked at Fandral and then to the woman he was introducing. A little smile played on his lips. The woman looked at Thor, stole a quick glance at Loki from the corner of her eyes and smiled at Thor who started to talk to her.

Probably boasting about some fight from which Loki saved them, but Loki was sure he would let out _that_ specific detail.

Loki pulled his attention away from his brother and the woman. He really didn’t need to see his brother courting her right in front of his nose, a solid reminder what he scarcely could get.

He was aware that he wasn’t unattractive, on the contrary. He knew he was very attractive because he had been told many times, but the reason most women - or man even for that matter - turned him down was because his reputation always proceeded him and apparently they were easily rebuked by that. Not many wanted to stick around someone who could lie and trick as easy as he could, and it often ended in a one time thing instead of something that would last for a longer period.

He sighed and downed the last of his mead, getting up ready to leave, when Sif put another mug filled to the brim in front of his nose.

“Stay,” she smiled at him but he could see the jest in her eyes. She knew he hated these taverns but he couldn’t refuse the offer either, so with a wry smile he accepted and slid back in his chair again. Though he couldn’t quite phantom why she wanted him to stay, but it probably had to do something with her and the Warriors of Three making jokes at his expanse and that was only funny if he was around so they could see his reactions.

Looking over the brim of his glass while taking a sip, he stared Sif down, but she only gave him a quick fake smile and shrugged.

Quickly Loki stole a glance from the other woman again - now on Thor’s lap - and when she caught his eye she gave him a quick smile, turned her head back to Thor and laughed at something his brother had said.

Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he could swear he had seen something in her eyes that told him he had piqued her interest. Loki looked at her, scanning her lean frame and beautiful hair. Whatever he had briefly seen in her eyes, he had to admit the interest was mutual. But her attention was back to Thor, laughing at something he had said, placing a delicate hand on his forearm.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Slowly the evening turned into night, and Loki had had enough drinks - and jests - and he stood up to leave.

Occasionally the woman Fandral had introduced to Thor had spared Loki a glance, but nothing more than that, and in the end she had end up pasted to his face and shoving her tongue down his brothers throat so far that he might as well have choked upon it.

No-one had showed him any interest tonight, and thus Loki had left with a scowl on his face, his demeanor dark and feeling very alone.

Again.

 

***

 

For the past couple of days she occasionally swinged by at the palace at Thor’s request. Loki hadn’t seen much of her because he had buried his nose in his books again, rather devouring the letters on the pages than seeing her plastered to his brother the whole time, but on occasions he had bumped into her it had set a wildfire in his veins.

She was beautiful, her clothes hugging all the right places and her laugh… Oh, her laugh made his heart jitter every time he heard it, so mirthful but with a promise of mischief. He smiled at the mere thought of the melodic tunes that came from her throat when she laughed with abundant.

“What are you reading?”

Her warm voice drew Loki from his reverie and he had a hard time to hide his surprise that she was suddenly behind him and leaning over his shoulders to peer at the pages.

“It- uh,” he stuttered trying to swallow the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. “It is about magic,” he said with a small and shy voice.

He wanted to hit himself for his timidity, but the surprise she had given him, and her hot breath on her ear sending shivers down his spine, had drowned out any form of rational thinking.

She hummed in his ear as answer and he could feel his muscles pull taut, wanting to voice the scream that was building in his body and trying to rip through his entire being.

Quickly he composed himself, reigning in back the control over himself, and spoke with a low and smooth voice. “But I think milady holds no such interest in these books nor would you understand it.” He snapped the book shut.

She walked around the couch, her hips swaying and almost hypnotizing him, and she sat down on the luxurious chair across him. “And why would that be?’ she inquired and tilted her head a little, her face expressionless.

Just when Loki opened his mouth to answer, Thor’s booming voice resonated through the chamber while he said her name. She tore her gaze from Loki and gave a wide smile at his brother.

“Thor!” she exclaimed happily and she got up and hugged him.

“How is my beautiful lady?” Thor asked her and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She giggled. “I’m fine.”

Loki rolled his eyes, the sweetness of the scene unfolding in front of his eyes almost making him nauseous and wanting to gag. But more than that he felt a green monster clawing at his insides and he picked up his book again so he didn’t have to look at them and feeding the jealousy he was feeling more.

“What were you and Loki talking about?” Thor asked her with a smile, his hand on the small of her back.

She chuckled. “Your brother and I were having a conversation. Right, Loki?”

Loki looked up from his book and gave her a brief smile but said nothing. You could hardly have called the few words they had exchanged a conversation.

Before he lost himself in her eyes he looked at the letters on the page again and tried to drown out her giggling and Thor’s booming voice.

Loki liked her. A lot. She hadn’t in the slightest been dettered by his harsh words and he could appreciate that. It meant that she would be able to put up with his Silver Tongue and his mischievous traits without rocking back on her heels or falling to pieces like so many others had done.

He peered over the rim of his book, looking at her while she had flattered herself on Thor’s lap on the chair across Loki, giggling at the words he whispered in her ear.

But no matter how much Loki wanted her, she would never be his and he knew that. He saw it in the way she treated Thor.

Loki briefly considered trying to court her and steal her away from his brother, but he had to admit that would be a new low for him - though maybe worth trying. But stealing her away would give him nothing if she didn’t like him as well, and it would only be a waste of energy and a lot of heartache, and he really didn’t want to put himself through the torment. There were already enough other aspects of his life that already made sure his heart got stamped on every time.

The abrupt movement of her and his brother tore Loki from his reverie and he scanned the words on the page of his book again, not wanting to look at the other occupants of the room.

“It was nice talking to you, Loki. We will talk some more in the near future,” she quipped at him.

Loki’s eyes shot upward to look over the rim of his book and gave her a faint smile. “Perhaps,” he said coldly and returned to his letters again.

Loki heard them scuffling out of the room, her giggles sending little jabs through his soul and he briefly glanced at them leaving. Before they walked out of the door she turned her head a little and gave Loki a quick and mischievous wink before she left.

Loki’s brows furrowed and his look grew puzzled. Why had she winked at him? Had it been to taunt him? To pester him? Or was there more behind it? He didn’t know and he sighed a little forlorn.

For the second time that afternoon he snapped his book shut, not able to get his reeling mind at ease, and left for his chambers.

 

***

 

More days had passed and Loki had vigorously buried himself in his books, trying to escape reality and his thoughts that constantly lingered back to her. He was in the library and she had found him there. Without a word she had picked a book from the shelves and had nestled herself on the couch across him, reading in comfort as if it was the most normal thing in the realm.

Maybe it was.

Loki peeked at her from behind his book and his eyes raked her slender form. He still found her a sight to behold, all the right curves, those red lips and of course those piercing eyes. Loki had a hard time not constantly showing his interest, because Thor had made it clear on more than one occasion that she was his.

“Is there something I can help you with, Prince Loki?” she asked and smiled at him.

Suddenly Loki was aware that he had been staring at her and he regained his composure for the hundredth time that week.

He smirked at her. “No,” he casually said and averted his eyes back to the letters on the pages of his book but he couldn’t help himself from smiling wistful.

“There you are,” Thor bellowed as he entered the silent library and Loki cringed while he could feel his smile fade into darkness. He sighed internally.

Why did his brother have to spoil a perfect good and contempt moment? Was he ever able to get a little bit of peace? He had been perfectly content with himself reading on the couch while she was across him. Not saying a lot, just being in each others presence and enjoying an evening after a day filled with running to and fro.

Loki closed his book and got up from the couch and as he walked past them, a snarl on his face. For the briefest of moments Loki locked eyes with her and he had a hard time refraining himself from gasping at what he noticed in her beautiful eyes. Or what he thought he saw because he wasn’t sure he had seen it right and that is was just a cruel play of his imagination, but he thought he had caught a brief glimpse of longing in her eyes. Not for Thor, but for him! He. Loki. God of Mischief. The Trickster. The one everyone rejected.

Loki quickend up his pace and left the room before either of them could see the hot flush on his cheeks.

With his head low and his gaze downward he briskly moved through the halls to his chambers.

When he was on the other side of the door he leaned against it, the back of his head touching the rough wood of the door, and he let out a sigh that had been building in his lungs.

He closed his eyes.

This woman was going to be the death of him and if he didn’t figure out something quickly he was sure he was going to wail his life away by only thinking of her.

He almost jumped out of his boots as someone knocked on the door he was leaning against. “Loki?” her voice came questiongly from the other side. “Are you all right?” she asked in a warm but concerned voice.

“Go away,” he said with a hoarse voice, still leaning against the door and trying to calm down his heart that was slamming in his chest. Did she just ask him if he was alright? He was completely baffled. First of all because not many showed interest in his well-being, and secondly because it was _she_ who was asking about his well-being.

He could hear her stifle on the other side of the door. “Don’t be such a _Niðingr_ , I only want to talk to you.”

“Why?” he snapped and he immediately regretted it, a pout washing over his face.

“Open the door and I’ll tell you,” she said mysterious.

Loki briefly considered his options but sheer curiosity made the decision for him. With a quivering breath he pulled himself from the door while opening his eyes, trying to get ready for whatever words she would fling to his head.

He slowly opened the door to a crack and almost drowned in her eyes staring back at him. “What?” he viciously snapped at her but she only smiled at him.

She put her hand on the door and gave it a little push so it would open farther, allowing her to get closer to him, and before Loki was well aware she stood only mere inches away and he could smell the flowery scent that lingered in her hair.

He must have looked like a deer staring at the tip of an arrow, because she snickered.

Suddenly she grabbed him by the edge of his coat, pulling him towards her and her lips crashed on his.

It took Loki a moment to realize what was happening but then he snaked his hand behind her back, pulling her flush against him and parting her lips with his to deepen the kiss. When she complied he felt this heart leap and it threatened to come out of his throat, or chest, he wasn’t sure he was feeling it right because his brain had gone blank.

When she broke their kiss he could only stare into her eyes, a thousand questions running through his mind. But one was prominently in the front of the line and almost burned his tongue. “Why did you do that?”

He immediately regretted the words tumbling out of his mouth, still hot and searing from her kiss.

She chuckled and Loki felt pangs of mirth running in his veins upon hearing it. “Because I like you, silly,” she said with a smile.

“Whu-what?” he stuttered, not believing what he was hearing. That couldn’t be true. Why was she hovering around Thor all the time if she liked him? “But Thor-”

“She placed a finger on his lips and spoke in a husky voice, “from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew it was you who I wanted. But courtesy required me to stick around your brother for a little while.” She shrugged.

Loki felt her finger sizzling on his lips, feeding that wildfire that was already roaring in his body. He smiled, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another kiss which she gladly answered.

She wanted him!

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
